Luna Chronicals: The Beginning
by NovaSinopa
Summary: For the daughter of esteemed Captain Pike she has to work hard to get out from her father's shadow. After eight years in London's esteemed medical school, she's enlisted into Starfleet. No one knows what happened to her in the year's gap between graduate and cadet and she want to keep it that way, but when in space nothing stays secret for long. McCoy/OC Bones/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Luna's Chronicles: The Beginning.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the affiliated universe. I've only got my bones, oh and my characters!**_

**Prologue:** For the daughter of esteemed Captain Pike she has to work hard to get out from her father's shadow. After eight years in London's esteemed medical school, she's enlisted into Starfleet. No one knows what happened to her in the year's gap between graduate and cadet and she want to keep it that way, but when in space nothing stays secret for long.

"_To look upon the vast expanse, the cluttered emptiness that is the universe, is to dream of marvellous creations too spectacular to imagine." C.D_

**Luna**, stared at the moon. It was rather ironic really, someone whose name meant moon, staring at it. But she didn't stare in reflection, or mild contemplation, she was waiting. Counting down the moments until her tranquillity, he release for the torment ended, as it always did, as she was sure it always would. She'd long given up on ever getting free, but hope was a hard thing to budge, no matter what it clung to her just as much as she to it. Never really leaving. Always on the edge of every thought like a shadow that persisted till you turned out the light. But even then it was never truly dark, there was always a glimmer a breath of light and the shadow remained, reminding you that the darkness had not yet consumed you. But for Luna that light was unreachable. He'd been so careful, never allowing her true freedom, only the illusion that she could have it. That's what hurt. It hurt worse than any wound, to have it in your grasp but never being able to reach it. It was poison, seeping through you being, swaddled in a mask of good intent but every time cutting a part of you away.

She felt like a quarry, her mind mined for all it worth until something better came and her resources used up, she would be discarded, another nameless, alone until she finally gave out. It was abominable to think that another sentient being could do this, could implement this torture on a person. She'd had hopes, and dreams. A career laid a plain as day in front of her, it even had arrows, a clear path that she was meant to follow. And now it was all laid waste, the aftermath of a war of wills, her will to survive and his to destroy her. All this time he was winning, and all it took was the glimmer, the slither of hope, like the edge of a sunrise that never came.

The crunch of gravel announced his arrival. Steps more ominous than a funeral march. But they were staggered, scuffing against the ground in random patterns...he was drunk. Hope blossomed like a lily, bright white, pure and glowing in her mind. She shuddered under its weight, squashing it down till the glimmer was all that remained, but brighter and more persistent that it had ever been. It wouldn't do to get ahead of herself. It couldn't blind her to the situation. The key code to the door sounded solitary, and the following swoosh echoed down the hall. She only had to wait.

He came as his always did, but it was far more obvious of his state now, definitely drunk, more than she'd ever seen him. She'd only ever caught glimpses of him when he was drunk, he stayed away from her, afraid he'd make a mistake, tonight was different. The blue glow of the energy bars on her cage dissipated, and she pounced. Knocking him into the wall with more force than she'd ever mustered in all her life. Small hand pressing hard against his neck as she used her momentum take consciousness away. Her light body hardly made a sound even though she was running as hard as she could. She could of laughed in relief if her breath wasn't being used for pumping as much oxygen as she could to her muscles, the door had been left open. fresh air hit her for the first time in months. But she couldn't pause to take it in, not yet.

Praying her bike was in the same condition as she'd left it, she pressed her hand against the ignition. It roared to life. Gravel sprayed around her as she sped away, the engine drowning out the shots that were fired haphazardly into the dark. Freedom had beaconed her with open arms and she'd dove right in.

Adrenaline rushing through her veins it was 3 hours until she stopped, she taken every route in a random fashion, no way he could follow, so she stopped by a run down shack and cried. She cried for all that had been taken from her, she cried for having the audacity to stand up and fight back, she cried for being free.

**Isn't** it odd the way your life turns out. No matter how much you think things through, how much you plan, it never turns out exactly how you wanted it too. If you're lucky, it'll turn out for the better. But if you're not, then you spend the fourth consecutive afternoon drowning away your sorrows and what's left of your life at another deadbeat bar in the middle of nowhere. That's where life had found Leonard McCoy, 28, enough qualifications to make Chief Medical officer, if he'd ever wanted to, country doctor. Ex country doctor now, at least the practice had missed him, even though the outcome had been his dismissal. His life had taken one bad turn after another in the past two months, first the death of his father, then the divorcee, then the horrendous lawyer who'd left him with no option but to liquefy his assets and hand them all over to that vicious harpy of a wife and then the dismal, and to top if all off, like a succulent red cherry, the order to move off planet was looming over his head like a pack of vultures over a carcass, his carcass. All that belonged to him now were the clothes on his back, the small account he had the foresight to place under his own name and the PADD he was about to sign what was left of his pitiful self away on.

Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, sure its was the position most medical graduates dreamed of. To go where no man has gone before, in his opinion, where no man should go, space. Space, for Leonard McCoy, was nothing more or less of a death sentence. To place your self at the vulnerable mercies of an unexplored vacuum of untimely, and usually painful, death. It was the one place, other than back to her, that he really did not want to go. Yet here he was volunteering himself up on a rather rusted platter with a huge side order of come and get me. Yeah this was how he was going to die, alone on some far off planet, with some painful disease that turned his insides outside in a slow methodical manner. He could just see it. But what else could he do, where else could he go. No home, nothing to his name but a few meagre savings. He could go back to his childhood home, he was ashamed of himself for having nothing as it was and the thought that she'd more than likely laid out some twisted foundations of hate and distrust into his family who were just waiting to berate him for a failed life and marriage were too ominous to ignore. Space was his only option. Sighing resignedly to his ultimate fate, the application was away, manoeuvring through threads of countless other information, ricocheting of the sea of satellites that added a myriad of scintillating lights the vast expanse of the night sky.

One good thing, at least now he understood that old cliché phrase 'goodbye cruel world'.

**The **cold light of morning glinted off the skeleton of the Enterprise. It was beautiful. In the first stages of construction, it pertained of things to come. A new future. Nothing held more true than this for the two doctors who were to board the small crew shuttle that would take them to Starfleet Academy.

It had been a year since the incident, a year since she'd come home. Recuperation they had called it, it hadn't seemed that way. Her contact had been limited at first. They said she needed time to adjust to think through what had happened. But she didn't want to think about it, she never wanted to think about it again, that though, was an impossibility. Every day had been an effort to push it to the back of her mind, to remind herself of where she wasn't and where she was. Months of are you okay, you can tell me anything, and I understands had almost driven her crazy. The coping mechanisms they gave her, counting down from ten, clenching fists, counting the seconds in between her breaths were next to useless. Instead she pushed herself into self defence classes, forcing herself to learn how to stop it ever happening again. Physical contact was easier if you knew how to incapacitate someone. Not to say she was cured, but it was easier.

Her career had been another outlet. They had been nervous at first, hell she'd been nervous at first, of being allowed back with patients, but it'd helped more than hindered. Being back in the setting she'd spent her life training for allowed her imagine it'd never happened. But it had. In those moments she wasn't broken, or scared, she could be herself again. So when it came to applying for Starfleet 9 months down the line she'd been supported by her family, mostly her father, and was accepted despite her traumatic past.

But despite it all, she was still nervous. Standing on the edge of the shuttle door. She was hesitating. This was a completely new life she was about to lead, no one would know of her past, they'd kept it out of the news, bar the acknowledgement of Captain Pike's daughter found. She'd specifically asked for no special treatment, no therapy sessions, except the compulsory ones all cadets had to go through. Nothing that would single her out. She wanted it to be as if she'd gone through with her initial plan on completing med school.

So here she was hesitating in a doorway.

"Look I don't want to get on it either, but needs must and you're blocking the doorway." The voice was rough, deep, with the tang of someone living in Tennessee. Rigidly she stepped into the shuttle, the man following quickly behind her. "Great, a bucket of bolts, names McCoy, Leonard McCoy." He nodded to her.

"Luna Pike." She was glad no recognition of the name sparked in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, do any of these seats have no windows?"

"The toilet has now windows." She glanced at him curiously and he nodded and moved in the direction of the toilet, narrowly avoiding hitting his head against the frame work. Shaking her own head slightly, Luna made her way to one the few remaining seats.

Glancing round from her seat, the first thing she noticed was red. In fact almost everyone in here, bar a rather stern looking woman was wearing red, cadet red. She on the other had stuck out like a sore thumb in her civilian clothing. Pulling her jacket around her tighter she resigned her self to the fact she had no choice but to act like she was meant to be dressed like this. It was like the first day of school all over again.

She wasn't alone for long as a young man, who looked a little worse for wear, flopped into the one of the seats opposite. He shot a lopsided smile at her, before tuning to the woman next to her.

"Never did get that first name." The woman shot him a tight, exasperated smile.

Turning back to her the man opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted.

"-are you people deaf? I told you, I don't need a doctor, dammit! I AM A DOCTOR!" It was the same man from earlier, Leonard.

"You need to find a seat-"

"I had one in the bathroom Darlin', with no windows-" Luna smiled to herself.

"Sir, for your own safety siddown before I MAKE you sit down..." She watched as he took the seat opposite, glaring at the Officer. "I suffer from Aviaphobia, 'case you don't understand big words, it means 'fear of dying in something that flies.'" Eyebrows raised, Luna couldn't help but stare at the doctor as he dropped into his chosen seat, who was so afraid of flying he'd locked himself in a bathroom but was still enlisting into Starfleet.

Leonard glanced at her, with a nod of recognition and to the man next to him. "I might throw up on you." The reticent sound of cadets shuffling in their seats filled the surrounding shuttle.

"I think these things are pretty safe-"

"Don't pander to me, kid: one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirty seconds—solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats—hell, some of the damn passenger are blue!"

Luna glanced around. "Don't forget Andorian shingles." Leonard gave her an appraising look.

Nodding he continued, "Wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shigles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding—space is disease and danger wrapped up in darkness and silence." This man was obviously a conundrum, having Aviaphobia and being in Starfleet.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space."

"Yeah well, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, all I've got left is my bones. McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"Jim Kirk." Jim glanced at her.

"Luna Pike." Recognition sparked and she mentally braced herself for what was coming.

"Can you whistle real loud too?" A befuddled and simultaneously relieved expression met his question.

The two men passes a flask between them. "You really going to throw up?" Kirk looked slightly worried.

"Maybe." And he proceeded to do just that, in Jim's lap, much to the chagrin on the encircling cadets and Luna's amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna Chronicles: Head Injuries **

'**It** could have been worse', Luna couldn't count the number of times she'd expressed this fact in the last ten minutes. She watched as Leonard shook his head morosely, while she pressed firmly against Jim's forehead. The shuttle ride had ended less than pleasantly. As Leonard made good on his statement, Jim, in an effort to stay relatively pristine had attempted to dive out of the way. It would have been a valiant effort had he not forgotten how securely he was strapped to the seat. His attempt had instead led, with the encouragement of minor turbulence, to Jim's head ricocheting off one of the supporting structural beams. Needless to say one of the fun facts about that particular metal alloy was its strength and no matter how headstrong Jim Kirk claimed to be, that was one fight he wasn't winning. The unfortunate outcome had led to a blood and puke covered Jim Kirk and a sincerely apologetic Leonard McCoy. It was at this point that Luna had taken it upon herself to switch places with the cadet next to Kirk, who was more than willing at this point, and put pressure on his new head wound, he was sporting quite the collection after all.

"At least there was no appearance of Andorian shingles." More moroseness, great. Flicking a rather persistent strand of hair from her face, she followed Kirk and McCoy off the shuttle, pressure still applied. "You do realise its your own fault you know."

"What—how? He's the one who threw up on me!"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that Jim, but I did warn you. Sides your the one who forgot he was strapped into a chair when you attempted to swan dive out of the way!"

"Yeah Jim how did you forget you were strapped in?" Luna confused voice cut over the arguing men.

"I just—panicked. Nobody wants puke on their clothes...or in their hair."

"I SAID sorry dammit!"

"Cadets!" The voice was stern, commanding, the kind of voice you obeyed no matter what, and oh so familiar. All three cadets turned in unison. "Kirk...what on Earth happened to you?!"

"His fault sir." Kirks finger targeted Leonard McCoy.

**Captain** Christopher Pike consulted his PADD. "Cadet McCoy, explain...now."

"It wasn't his fault,..Sir. McCoy was ill and Kirk attempted a swan dive out of his seat."

Eye brow raised, Captain Pike turned back to Kirk and his daughter who was stemming the blood flow from his temple. He shook his head in exasperation. Not even a full day, not even a full minute and already Jim Kirk was causing trouble. Turning he motioned for Ensign Mathews to take Kirk to medical. "As for you two, get yourselves cleaned up, here's your dorm assignments."

**The** two medical students watched as Captain Pike moved off to the main group, handing out assignments and information for their welcome week. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Leonard turned to Luna.

"So that's your father?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Thanks for not dropping me in it like Kirk did." He sent her a genuine, though small, smile.

"Well its not your fault your afraid of 'dying in something that flies'. Though then again you are the one who decided to sign up for Starfleet. Top decision, that one." She smiled back in turn, her words holding the light-hearted laughter that her eyes were gleaming with.

"Humfph, I wasn't the one trying out for the swimming team while strapped to a chair."

"Good point, which dorm you in?"

Glancing down he checked his PADD information. "Block D5, Flat 158."

"Neighbours then, walk with me?" The question only hung in the air for a moment.

"Of course darlin'."

**Meanwhile** Christopher Pike watched his daughter from a distance. He was proud that she was letting people in, though he would have preferred if Kirk wasn't one of them. Sure he wasn't a bad kid, but he wasn't the best. McCoy on the other hand, he didn't know anything about.

"File; McCoy, Cadet." The information spilled out onto the PADD in font of him. Chief Medical Officer, graduated top from Mississippi Medical College, divorced. His eye brow raised. One recent account of drunk disorderly behaviour. No he didn't like this McCoy character either.

…

**The** welcome week, while passing in a blink of an eye for many, felt like a welcome month to the two medical Cadets who were lounging with their friend. The three of them were splayed out on the grass outside their dorm soaking up the last hour of sun and freedom.

"Jim you do realise you can't party your way through the whole semester right?" Luna glanced at the young man who was sporting his trade mark slanted smirk.

"Of course I can."

"Goddammit Jim, Luna and I won't be able to help you, we have our own course to deal with."

"Pfft, medical can't be that hard, practically half your time table is labs." Two indignant looks were all the warning he was given before an annoyed Luna pinned his arm painfully behind his back.

"You have no idea what hard is Kirk."

"Oh, actually I think I do, I could show you if you like." Luna could practically see the smirk stretching his face, and she let him go disgusted.

"You are detestable, you know that?! Absolutely gross, I don't why I put up with you."

"It's because I'm delectable."

Leonard shook his head, "She said detestable Jim. Sides we both know she only puts up with you because of me."

"You're both idiots." Sighing Luna let herself flop against the grass. It was difficult to imagine her life anything other than what she had now, but months earlier, this seemed so far from what she could have. Within the past week the friendship between Leonard, Kirk and herself had cemented into firm foundations. She glanced between her two friends.

Kirk was young, younger than her anyhow, and he didn't fail to act it. She couldn't count one night since they got here that he'd stayed in. He was vibrant, and full of energy, and many rather ridiculous pick up lines. She knew who his father was, and how her own had persuaded him into joining Starfleet. Easy to get along with he thrived in being the center of attention, and was quick to bounce back from put downs with witty, but most of the time ridiculous remarks. She'd told him next to nothing about her life, neither of them really, but he was fine with it. And even though for the most part he was chasing skirts, or getting into fight, or coming back to the dorms so drunk its a wonder he could stand, he was dependable, loyal.

Leonard, on the other hand, was more of an enigma. He'd mentioned his motivation for joining Starfleet had come from his ex-wife, she assumed vindictive harpy meant ex-wife, and that before he'd been a country doctor. His moods were harder to spot, remaining with a pessimistic view point on practically everything. But she'd spent more time with him. They took the tour of the med labs, and all three of them met up for lunch, Kirk was usually hungover. He had a deadpan humour, and more than once had her in stitches over something he'd said. He was older than her, about three years, and like her had no interest in watching Kirk attempt to pull girls at bars. He too was fiercely loyal, and the three of them had, for the most part, stuck together throughout the week.

She felt lucky to have them both. She smiled lightly as the wind gently played with the ends of her hair, laughing when Kirk tried to one up Leonard by jumping on him. Very lucky.

Laughing she jumped into the fray, and with a sidelong glance at Leo, ganged up on Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

**The war of the mallows**

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's none of your business."

"It was my business last night or do you forget crying on my shoulder."

"That was just circumstance, you were there that was it, now leave it alone."

"I will not leave it alone…Luna just tell me it can't be that bad."

SMACK.

The slap wasn't as hard as it sounded. It was more for shock factor than pain. But that didn't stop his anger building. He watched her storm out of the cafeteria. He was angry at her for leaning on him then shoving him away faster than an armed torpedo. He was angry at himself more, he seen this before, he knew it. Someone who could be sweet and perfect one second, then act out like a caged animal. It represented trauma. But what trauma and why couldn't he remember?

"What was that, a lovers quarrel?"

"Go to hell Jim." Bones was angry, no he was livid. To hell with it, if she thought that she could keep whatever it was secret she had another thing coming. "Damn women." He sat down and ate his breakfast, Jim pestering him as to what had happened only leading to him becoming more angry. He stormed his way into his first lecture and sat as far away from Luna as he could, not even bothering to spare her a glance other than to see where she was sat so he could avoid it. So what If he'd only just met her, she'd been crying on his shoulder last night. He deserved to know. He only wanted to help her really but if she was going to be stubborn about it, well dammit, so was he. Wait … perfect?

…xox…

It had been about a week since his two friends had actually spoken to each other and Jim was getting fed up of it. Having to go back and forth between the two of them was wearing him out.

"Why can't you both just kiss and make up." Two steely glares were sent his way. Jim huffed. He really didn't get what the big issue was. So far as he could make out Luna had woken up, punched Bones in the face and then proceeded to break down. Bones wanted to know and Luna wanted him to … well piss off really. He could understand them both, both points of view were valid but it was stupid this whole thing was stupid. He watched Bones watch Luna as she walked away, binning her lunch which they both noticed she'd hardly touched. "Look Bones, I get it, she won't tell you now but that doesn't mean that she won't tell you."

"It's the principle Jim."

"I get that but seriously you're both acting more childish than me."

Jim got up leaving Bones to his thoughts, one down, one to go. Grabbing a chocolate bar off the counter he sprinted out of the hall.

"Luna."

"Jim, not right now."

"I brought chocolate." She turned eyeing the chocolate.

"What do you want Jim."

"Look I think Bones and you are being stupid. You're not talking to him and he's not talking to you. I get it he's pushing but he only wants to help."

"You're not pushing me to tell you so why should he push me."

"He cares about you, and whereas I'm content to sit it out and wait till your ready he wants to help you now."

She looked at him contemplatively. "Okay, I'll think about it. Can I have my chocolate now?"

"Sure kid."

He shot her a cheeky wink as she shouted at him "I'm older than you, you goofball!"

…xox…

Looking down at the chocolate in her hand her stomach growled at her. She'd been neglecting herself, she should off seen it. The signs. Walking over to the edge of the fountain she stared at herself staring back from the cool reflective pool. Her eyes looked tired, her reflection looked sad. It's strange to think that she'd hardly know Bones, in fact she still hardly knew him, and yet it was effecting her. She wanted to be his friend, she wanted to tell them both but not yet. It's time you start healing Luna, and with that thought she chomped down on the chocolate, savouring the taste as she plopped onto the edge of the fountain letting the sun warm her skin. Tomorrow would be better.

…xox…

Leonard McCoy felt like a fool. He was being stupid about the entire thing and Jim Kirk was the one to point it out to him. He'd been pushing her. Something he knew for medical experience shouldn't be done to someone who had undergone any trauma. She had reacted exactly as she was expected to have done, like an animal back into a corner, lashing out then retreating. He could see what it was doing to her. She hadn't been eating, as least when he was around. Jim had noticed too. What was he doing? He had to fix it. He wasn't going to give up on it, but he would wait until she was ready. Stepping out into the sunshine he felt its warmth hit him. His eyes pulled him towards the fountain where he saw Luna, she was sitting with her face turned her face up to the sun. She looked beautiful, innocent, nothing like he had been used to seeing for the past week. He promised himself, right then that tomorrow would be better.

…xox…

Jim Kirk, unfortunately, had other plans.

…xox…

"Dammit Kirk…where am I going to sleep now?"

"I dunno Bones, I'm sure you'll think of something." Bones watched as the door slid shut, opening again for his pillow to be thrown in his face. This was ridiculous, with the issues between him and Luna unresolved he had nowhere to go. Kirk and his damn urges. That boy was worse than a Sehlat on heat. Grumbling to himself he wandered aimlessly, until he bumped into another person. He caught them easily. Looked up her started when he saw Luna chocolate eyes looking back.

"Leon-"

"Luna, look I've been being an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed you, god knows I shouldn't have. I could see what it was doing to you, I should have stopped it all then. Look I know you don't want to tell me, and I know you hate me right now, I realise I've messed up this friendship. I just want you to know I'm sorry and that I hope you can forgive me….wait you shouldn't forgive me…look I'll just go." All he could see were replays of the past week, the hurt, the panic in her eyes when he pushed her, how she wasn't eating. How he'd been the cause. Turning he squashed the need to hug her and began walking away.

…xox…

"Damn, Kirk got you too huh?" I watched him turn.

"Yeah."

"Did he bring a girl back again?" At his nod she sent him a small smile. "Need a place to stay?" Without waiting for an answer she snatched his pillow and wacked him round the head with it.

"Ow woman!"

"Don't be a baby Leo, that was for being an idiot. And this, this is me saying I've been one too, you were just trying to help." She hugged him. It was impulsive, a hug that said she was sorry, and she forgave him, and they were friends again.

He followed her to her flat. It wasn't that late and since it was a Saturday she gestured for him to pick a film. Phased out. She started giggling.

"What?"

"Once a cowboy, always a cowboy…oi!" She stood all of 5 foot with a dusting of chocolate power coating her hair. A disgruntled expression on her face which turned to a devilish smirk as marshmallows flew across the room like mini torpedoes.

…xox…

5 minutes later the war had finally ended, with both of them on the couch, they were speckled with chocolate dust and there were marshmallows in their hair. They had two cups of hot chocolate in front of them and smiles on their faces as they settled to watch their film.

…xox…

The next day dawned with a camera flash, the unlucky photographer stumbled from the room covered in a mixture of jam and peanut butter with a slice of bread either side of his head. But Jim Kirk didn't care. He had snapped the perfect picture. They had been on the couch, obviously fallen asleep watching a movie, Phased out, typical Bones the old cowboy. Luna had her head on Leonard's arm, his other wrapped around her waist with his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. The comforter had been pulled over their legs…was that a marshmallow…weird. He decided that he'd save this picture for their wedding day. He cackled. Hang on was that drool?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Engineers and Plasma guns**

They were about 3 weeks in when labs started.

"McCoy group 3, Pike 3, Chapel 3, Jones 3 you're on graveyard tonight. Hall-" Bones supressed a groan as he tuned out the rest of the group assignments, he knew what that meant. Late hours tonight, little sleep and early morning lectures. He looked at his group. At least he didn't have to suffer alone. The relationship between Lu and him from its rough beginnings. He fondly remembered the marshmallow fight and the ensuing chaos. He still hadn't found that damn photo Jim had taken of the two of them. If he was honest it was less to get out of the blackmail and more to keep for himself. It made him feel like a man again when he had her wrapped in his arms. Before he felt so much like a shell of what he used to be. The divorce had been worse than a wrecking ball, everything had tumbled leaving only a shell of a man. But with Lu and Jim around him he was beginning to feel like himself again.

"So you're my CMO, huh?" Chocolate eyes hiding laughter looked up at him.

"And you're my SMO."

"That I am Chief, Cadet Senior Medical Officer Pike reporting for duty." She sent him a military salute. To which their Commanding medical officer shot her a dubious look. Bones smiled as she turned to hide her laughter, it shook her small fame. Straightening she leant against the frame of one of the bio beds.

"Hey Chris." A young nurse came running, she smiled shyly blond ringlets framing her plump face. "Leo this is Christine Chapel." Lu leaned in and stage whispered "She's our head nurse, I like her, she's got backbone." This time he gave her a dubious look. She shrugged at Christine and handed over some credits.

"Told you he wouldn't believe you." Christine turned to receive her scrubs then placed them in the head nurse draw in group 3 while he stared incredulously at Luna.

"What?"

"Did you just make a bet, based on me?"

"Yep." She popped the p.

"Pike, your scrubs, and coat."

"Ooo lab coat, awesome." Without sparing him another glance she went off to place her new scrubs and coat into her draw, which was just below his.

"McCoy, these are yours."

"Thanks."

"Come on Leo, we're meeting Jim for lunch….Chris you want to come?"

"Nah I've got plans, another time though. Bye Luna, Leonard."

Quickly he placed the bundle in his arms into the CMO draw and caught up with Luna at the door.

…xox…

It was 4 a.m. Luna could feel sleep pulling at her eyelids. She looked up from her position to see Leo asleep on his desk. She herself was sat in a chair by one of the bio beds, her arms crossed so she could lean her head against them. Nurse Chapel came over offering her a coffee.

"Thanks."

She looked over to Leonard.

"Leave him, he deserves a little bit of a rest, he was keeping Kirk and I out of trouble all afternoon."

"You three," she watched as the nurse shook her head in exasperation, "I wouldn't be surprised if we saw all three of you in here at some point with one injury or another."

Luna smiled sleepily "Well what's life without a little risk." No sooner had the words left her mouth than the screams could be heard from down the hall. Two cadets carrying a third, who was thrashing erratically barrelled into the med bay.

"Help…he…plasma gun…" They were breathless and panicked.

"Chapel 20 cc's of Melorazine, and 15 of Terakine, I need them yesterday, move." Luna rushed over quickly analysing the wound. She shot the Hypo's into the cadet efficiently as Bones called for the Anabolic protoplaser.

"Someone get these damn cadets out of here, this isn't a bloody circus."

Chapel glared at the two doctors in exasperation as she shooed the two distraught cadets into one of the private rooms. The med bay remained eerily quiet as the doctors set about saving the young man's life. They worked seamlessly. Words unimportant. They just knew. After an hour of surgery the cadet was stable and resting. Luna watched Leo pull off the latex gloves, who knew that they'd still use latex gloves and throw them in the trash, offering to get her a coffee as they waited for the CO on duty for the night. He wanted to speak to the two cadets who were terrified for their friend next door. No cadets were allowed into engineering after hours. Who knew that graveyard shifts could be exciting after all? Sighing as the exhaustion set in once again she tore of her gloves watching as they settled in the bottom of the incinerator bin. Glancing at their patient she made her way to Leo's claimed desk and perched herself on the edge, gratefully accepting the coffee he pressed into her hands.

…xox…

The CMO nudges his SMO as she yawned, to which she replied with the ever original tongue out. He'd been impressed with her tonight. She could handle herself, she could handle the nurses. He was impressed. He yawned. Luna nudged him back smirking. They were both tired beyond belief, first night and this is when they get.

Their CO burst through the doors startling both of the doctors as they stood to greet him.

"Stand down you two, you did a good job tonight. I've called up the next shift and your both off lectures tomorrow morning. Get some sleep. Well done." Bones sent him an appreciative but tired nod. They watched as he left to see the two cadets, they could hear him shouting through the wall and to be honest those cadets deserved it. Their friend could have died tonight if they hadn't gotten help when they did. Engineers were so goddammn reckless. Placing his coffee on the desk he looked up as Luna tugged his sleeve. The next shift was here. After a quick briefing they were free.

They walked in companionable silence, they were both too tired to try for a conversation. If anyone had seen them, they wouldn't have seen two tired doctors, but two friends with the inkling of more.

They both let out a sigh as they reached their building. Bones went to make for his dorm but a tug in the other direction stopped him.

"Mines closer, you can crash at mine. Sides Kirk won't wake you in the morning." Luna yawned out. He couldn't help be agreeing.

It took less than 5 minutes for both doctors to fall into the depths of sleep, both unaware that there was a vacant bed as the burrowed into each other's warmth.

…xox…

The morning left Kirk once again looking at his sleeping flatmates. They were perfect for each other if only they knew it. No matter he had a couple of plans he could put into action to help with that. Learning from his former mistake he snapped a slightly picture and crept back outside the door whistling to himself, winking at Uhura, dodging a pillow and meandering over to his first lecture. If he kept getting picture of them sleeping he could make them an entire album. Now wouldn't that be a surprise. He snickered to himself.

…xox…

Blissfully unaware his two friends wandered deeper into sleep, happily unaware of their entwined position. Even as morning crept into midday neither doctor stirred and no-one begrudged them it nor had the heart to wake them.


End file.
